


White Lilies

by lex_the_flex17



Category: newt scamander x reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_the_flex17/pseuds/lex_the_flex17
Summary: Summary: The year is 1927. You have been called to Hogwarts as you receive the news that Leta Lestrange has died. There, you reunite with Newt and Theseus Scamander. As the three of you haven’t seen each other since you graduated from the school, the brothers are delighted to have another ally against Grindelwald.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Reader, Newt Scamander/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	White Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mention of character death and war, grief, and fluff
> 
> Word Count: 1.8k 
> 
> Author’s Note: Feedback is always appreciated. Follow my tumblr at @lex-the-flex for more!

You knew something was off once the weather drastically changed. The faint sunlight was instantly replaced by a fresh layer of fog and the sky filled with dark grey rain clouds. A piece of something was missing and it was being weighed heavily in the air as you ran down the school’s main corridor to head outside. Your boots echo throughout the empty halls of Hogwarts as you pull your robes closer to your chest for warmth. In order to keep you safe, one of your beloved professors, Albus Dumbledore instructed that you stay at the castle. He knew something dangerous and evil was on its way, he just didn’t know what. Coming outside, your eyes instantly squint from the change in the weather, making you shield your eyes with your right hand. The cold makes you shiver and your breath turns to fog once you release a large exhale of relief. 

Standing on the other side of the cobblestone Viaduct was Dumbledore with a small group of guests, including the two men who considered you more family than anything; Newt and Theseus Scamander. The men stand tall before Dumbledore and they adorn well-worn clothes covered by dark colored coats. Seeing the Scamander brothers once again puts your mind at ease and your nerves begin to settle. Pacing yourself to the group, Theseus’ eyes leave Dumbledore’s and go to yours. He nudges Newt’s shoulder, drawing his attention to you. Dumbledore turns around to face you and extends his hand to you. 

“Friends are the best ally to have when grieving.” He says. 

“How is she-?” Theseus retorts. 

Before Theseus can finish, Newt has already left his brother’s side and runs to you. Crashing into you, Newt fully embraces you with both arms, and carefully lifts you in the air for a brief moment. His embrace is warm to the touch and his presence calms you down. Setting you down, you grasp the back of Newt’s head and try to hold back tears. 

“Oh, Newt. Thank Merlin, I was so worried.” You say, letting go of Newt. 

“I’m alright. We- We’re alright. Grindelwald is a monster in the making. He nearly destroyed us, Y/n.” Newt shyly explains, before offering you a shy smile.

Glancing up at Newt, his tired blue eyes gleam into y/e/c. He’s been through an immeasurable amount of trauma in the past few days and right now, Newt just wants to be with you, and only you. He has so much to tell you, but there are more pressing matters at hand. Theseus appears at his brother’s side and closes his arms around you. After a slight pause fills the air, you and Theseus pull Newt into the comforting embrace, and the boys let go. With all the walls slowly collapsing, Theseus begins to softly sob into your left shoulder. Newt gently rests his chin on the top of your head, before finally closing his eyes as tears start to envelop through his mind. The two are consumed by grief and you realize by who; Leta Lestrange. 

Dumbledore sensed that she met her end before Grindelwald. He told you while you were reading in the library, but he gave you time to process it. You knew her through friends, so you two became acquaintances, despite your different Houses. After all, Leta was a sinister Slytherin and you were an excellent Ravenclaw. Bringing yourself back together, you find yourself humming an old tune your father would sing to you before falling asleep. The brothers let go and gather themselves as the group heads inside the school. Watching the group cross the bridge, your feet stay planted in the stop where you were standing. Dumbledore grasps your shoulder and smiles at you. He didn’t have to say anything, he didn’t need to. Dumbledore always appreciated your connection with the Scamander’s, even when you were a student. But now, you were twenty-five and a successful witch in your own right. You had made a name for yourself towards the Muggles by selling beautiful works of art. It was a proud way to live and you enjoyed it. 

****** 

The Great Hall was dimly lit by numerous candles floating towards the ceiling. Being in the large room brought back wonderful memories of laughter and telling stories to the friends of your House. But you pushed those memories away for now, as you returned your focus to the debate. You stood at Dumbledore’s side dressed in ornate Ravenclaw robes that were all black with a mandarin neckline with the color blue peeking out at the edges. Theseus stood on the other side of Dumbledore in the same set of robes, but a bright yellow replaced the edges. Glancing around the room, your attention wandered to a young woman standing before you. She was about your height, had dark brown hair in a bob with bangs, and she stood professionally as if she’d never been here before. You briefly exchanged names with her before the meeting began, her name was Tina.

“Grindelwald has been an issue from the beginning. He has caused disastrous amounts of damage to the Wizarding Community in New York, not to mention the inhabitants of the city. Including Paris. My sister, Queenie, willingly joined him at his rally and I fear for her life. We need to rest. We’re in no shape to face Grindelwald again.” Tina urgently explains. She nervously folds her hands in front of her when she mentions her sister. 

Next to Tina, the man who you met as Jacob stands up from his seat, and walks to her. 

“We’ve seen his message of the future, Mr. Dumbledore. There can’t be another war that ends human lives. I’ve served in a war, and I can’t go into another one. It... was too much.” Jacob states. He walks back to his seat and Newt briefly shakes his friend’s shoulder. 

“We must be ready to fight him again! He took Credence from me!” Nagini nearly yells, determined by her answer. 

You and Theseus share a worried glance, as the majority of the group wishes to fight Grindelwald again. Looking towards Newt, he lightly shakes his head no, and Dumbledore catches on. 

“I agree with Miss Goldstein. You all are not in shape to face Grindelwald. Everyone here needs time to heal and grieve. We have lost allies today and while this party is indeed strong, healing is what’s best for right now. You all will be provided with food and lodging for as long till you see fit. Can we come to an agreement?” Dumbledore graciously offers. 

“I agree.” Theseus replies. 

“I agree.” You answer back. 

Once the remainder of the group comes to decision, everyone goes their own way, and you make your way to the kitchen. Opening the kitchen’s door, you set down your canvas bag of painting supplies and your most recent canvas on the large wooden table. Unhooking your bag, you rinse and dry your brushes before fanning out the canvas with wet paint. You had to move out of the study hall as Tina, Yusuf, and Dumbledore requested to have the room. Grabbing a wooden stool, you sit down in front of the canvas and remove the thin cheesecloth to reveal your latest painting: a table displaying a turquoise vase with a bouquet of white lilies with a sketch book and a pencil next to it. You had spent countless hours on this piece without magic, you liked to paint the traditional way. After a few minutes, you take a much needed break so the cramp in your hand can go away. Picking up a mason jar with dirty water, you turn to the sink, when you spot Newt leaning in the doorway, shyly watching you. 

The surprise of him makes you jump and you drop the jar, causing pieces of glass and water to spill onto the floor. Newt rushes in and crouches down to the stone floor, picking up the shards of glass. 

“I’m terribly sorry, Y/n. I didn’t mean to startle you.” He quickly apologizes. 

“That’s alright, Newt. You didn’t mean too,” You respond with a smirk. 

Returning to the canvas, you carefully dot the painting with a dry cloth, drying any droplets of water. Tossing the cloth on the table, Newt places the glass shards on the table and stands next to you. 

“Your painting is beautiful. It seems like those classes paid off. What are you going to do with it?” Newt says. 

“Thank you. I was going to give it to my mother, but I think Theseus deserves a little pick-me-up. He’s been through enough.” You answer. 

A pause fills the room as Newt rolls up the sleeves to his shirt. He crosses his arms and leans against the table. You stand from the stool and face him. 

“I’m sorry about Leta. I knew how much she meant to you, Newt. If you need time, then I’ll respect your decision. I know everyone handles grief in different ways. I really care about you and it would …hurt me if something had happened to you.” You explain as you rub your knuckles. 

You stand in silence as your face burns with embarrassment. You’d always loved the Scamander family, but there was something about Newt that made you drawn to him. Although he was shy and quiet in school, you would always try to make him feel included and welcome as your friendship blossomed. As the years progressed, you realized you loved him after he left for New York for his book. Before you could reveal your feelings, he was gone, and you were all alone in London. Glancing back up at him, Newt hesitantly takes your face in his hands and his lips meet yours. The heat continues to rise to your cheeks, making your stomach tingle with excitement as you hold his forearms. Carefully stroking your jawline with his thumbs, Newt lets go and leans his forehead against yours.

“I’ve always wanted to do that. I just didn’t know when.” Newt whispers, before widely smiling. 

“It’s okay. I didn’t mind waiting. You were in New York, after all.” You respond and softly laugh. 

You and Newt share another loving laugh before heading down to the Hufflepuff Basement with a tray of a few bowls of stew, toast, and a jar of vegemite. Heading inside the basement, you both find Jacob and Theseus sitting at a dining table with Newt’s light brown leather case open. The Niffler and its babies play together and jump through a small floating copper ring. The men playfully laugh and enjoy the moment of peace as food is on the way. Handing the boys their bowls of food, the four of you sit by the fireplace.

“So Y/n. Have you come to a decision? About Grindelwald?” Theseus asks, sitting up in an armchair.

“I have. I’m joining the fight against Grindelwald. We’re a family, and we stick together, no matter what.” You reply. 

Newt takes your hand, which makes Theseus and Jacob give off a surprised, but happy expression. Jacob stands up and holds his glass up.

“So, when do we start?” He asks as you all stand and clink your glasses together.


End file.
